


Dean Always Does

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean Always Does

Dean opened the motel door and smirked. “Hey, Sammy. Who’s this?” He asked, putting the Burger King bag on the little table before pulling the food out. Sammy had told him that he’d be having someone over after school to work on a project, but failed to mention it was a very attractive looking girl.

Sammy sighed, knowing the look on his brother’s face. “This is Y/N. She’s my partner for the science project.” He looked over to you. “Y/N, this is Dean. My older brother.” He had a crush on you and hoped that his brother didn’t rush in and steal any chance he would ever have with you. There was no telling how long they would even be on town, and Sammy didn’t want to spend it seeing you and his brother make out.

You smiled over to Dean. “Nice to meet you, Dean.” To be honest, you couldn’t really see the family resemblance.

“I hope that Sammy here isn’t boring you too much.” He smirked, handing you a drink.

Knowing that Dean was constantly teasing him about being so smart, he chuckled. “Actually, Y/N is top of our class.” Sammy smiled, making you blush. “She’s been helping me with my part of the project. She makes me look like, well, you.” He grinned.

Dean shot him a look before his gaze went back to you. “So, you tutor?”

“Depends.” You flirted back, and Sammy internally groaned. It was always Dean.

Tossing Sammy a burger, he chuckled. “On what, sweetheart?”

“What you need tutoring in.” You bit your lip.

“A little of this, a little of that, but I think my top one would have to be oral presentations.” Sammy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I get a bit tongue tied.”

Laughing, you nodded. “Now that is a seriously new pick up line.”

Dean looked proud of himself. “Well, everyone has their talents. Magic tongue is one of mine, even if it does get a bit tangled up…” Sitting down, he kicked his feet up. “Wait, you are 18, right?”

“Turned 18 just last month.” You bit your lip. 

“Nice.” he chuckled, licking his lips. “Well, when you’re done with my baby brother, how about I give you a ride home?”

“Dude, come on.” Sammy sighed, hating this. “We’re working on our project here.”

You smiled at him. “I thought you said we were finished for the day? We had been just talking about movies.”

“Yeah, Sammy. Talking about movies.” He popped a fry in his mouth.

* * *

Sammy was standing in the door of the motel, watching you pull out of the motel parking lot with his older brother after the three of you were finished eating. John had pulled in moments later, and walked over to him. “Dean get the girl again, Sammy?”

He sighed. “Always does.”


End file.
